True Love Never Fails
by LeoFan
Summary: It started with homework help. Then April starts to develop feelings for Donnie. But she isn't aware that he returns them. Will she ever muster up enough courage to find out? Better story that summary R&R pls
1. Prologue

**Me: I totally should not be starting another story but I have to! I have put the rest of my stories on hold so I can work on this. I'm gonna start going one at a time! ;)**

**Donnie: I know what it's about!**

**Me: Yush. *puts on an "I 3 Apriltello Tshirt over my Atlanta Braves shirt***

* * *

**Donnie: *runs off***

* * *

**Me: And btw this is just a prologue so it will be sorta short**

Donnie hummed to himself, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he worked on making a new batch of retro mutagen. This time, he was determined to help Master Splinter become human, and turn Timothy back, as well as all accidental mutants. Suddenly, a thought made him stop. What about Sir Malicai? He seemed to enjoy his mutation. Donnie would inquire about that later. He continued to work until someones gentle breathing caused the back of his neck to tingle. He turned around to come face to face with April.

"Hey April!" He said, a little over enthusiastically, then corrected himself. "I mean, hey April. What's up?"

"Nothing Donnie. I was just having some trouble with my homework, and I wondered if you could help...but you look busy." April replied.

"Nah, I can help." Donnie flashed her his signature gap-toothed smile and stood up. They walked into Donnie's room, and April sat down on his bed after Donnie cleared a stack of papers off.

"Let's see, 'At a party, everyone shook hands with everybody else. There were 66 handshakes. How many people were at the party?' Oh this is easy!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say." April grumbled.

"The answer's twelve." Donnie said.

"Explanation?" April asked.  
"In general, with n+1 people, the number of handshakes is the sum of the first n consecutive numbers: 1+2+3+ ... + n. Since this sum is n(n+1)/2, we need to solve the equation n(n+1)/2 = 66. This is the quadratic equation n2+ n -132 = 0. Solving for n, we obtain 11 as the answer and deduce that there were 12 people at the party." Donnie rattled off.

"O...k." April said, mentally translating Donnie's Mathanese. "OH! Darn it, why couldn't I get it before?!"

"I don't know. But if you need anymore help, let me know."

"Well there is some science-"

"Science is my middle name."

Donnie started regularly helping April with her homework. Though April didn't seem to be developing strong feelings for the shy turtle, she actually was. She looked forward to each homework session, and sometimes asked for help on simple questions. Just for an excuse to have Donnie's help. But she didn't know his feelings toward her, so she kept quiet about her own, so that she wouldn't have to face heart break.

If only she knew...

**Me: Remember that was just a prologue so it was short! Longer chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: *freaks out because of Karai's mutation***

**Leah: Looks like LF is a bit busy. *waves* I'm her new OC Leanne, but just call me Leah. Check LF's profile if you wanna know what I look like. Or you can just read below...hm.. I'm gonna take over when she's like this because Angela's too insane to know what's going on-**

**Angie: HEY!**

* * *

**Leah: -and the turtles won't know what's gonna be happening because its fanfic about them. And besides. I'm in this part of the story. **

* * *

**A/N: there was supposed to be like a heart in the a/n last chapter...where it just says 3...**

"Therefore, the apple turns brown when the molecules make contact with oxygen. But the apple is still edible." Donnie took a bite of a browned apple half to prove his point. April laughed, then took the other half and took a bite.

"You're right! It still tastes fine, it's just a little mushy." She smiled.

"Aren't I always right?" Donnie asked jokingly, beaming.

"Hmm..most of the time."

"I'm offended by that."

April and Donnie shared a laugh and a smile, then April grabbed her school bag and stood up.

"I'd better get going. Dad'll get worried if I'm not back by eleven. He's still worried about the Kraang." April said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Donnie gave a faint sigh and nodded.

"Ok April. Goodbye." He and April exchanged a friendly hug and April left the lair. Donnie watched her leave and sighed. _I wonder if she likes me..._ He thought to himself.

Donnie, you have no idea.

April walked through the halls of Roosevelt High School, listening to some music. It was Picture Day, and she had just gotten done having her picture taken. Suddenly her friend Leanne strutted out of Miss Johnston's math class, the hem of her emerald green low neck flapping around dark blue skinny jeans and her black flats of her "formal" attire clapping the floor. She paused in the hall, then turned around, her curtain of red hair sweeping around. April removed her headphones to listen to the following argument:

"Leanne! You come back here!"

"Pfft! Make me!"

"You never pay attention in my math class!"

"Stop droning like a mindless slave and maybe I will!"

"Leanne Jones! You are no better than your cousin!"

"So I hear." Leah flounced off down the hall, smiling sweetly at April as she passed. April shook her head.

"Leah, Leah. What will we do with you?" April called.

"I dunno! Ask Casey!"

Leanne Nicole Jones, cousin of Casey Jones. Somehow had a mane of fiery red hair instead of the Jones' family jet black hair. Personality, quite rebellious. April ran after her.

"Leah! I wanna talk to you!" She called.

"If I stop, I'll be late for trig." Leah looked thoughtful. "Ok Red, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Um...I have a crush on this boy..."

"What's his name?" Leah instantly leaned against the wall the way she did when listening to the cheerleaders gossip.

"Donatello..." April said.

"Oh, Casey's buddy Raph's brother? That Donatello?"

"Yeah."

"What does he look like?"

"..." April was silent. Leah waited.

Silence.

Waiting.

Silence.

Leah finally spoke. "I get it, ya can't tell me. Just like Case can't tell me about Raph's looks." She looked at her watch. "Hey Red, your late for math." April gasped and ran off. Leah stood behind in the hall and watched her.

"I think I'll dye my hair tonight." She murmured as she walked as slowly as possible to her trigonometry class.

"Miss O'Neil, why are you late?" Mr. Fisher asked as April slid into her desk.

"I got caught up talking with a friend, I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." April said. Mr. Fisher went to his desk and dug through some papers.

"Your record is very good miss O'Neil. I'll let it slide this time." Mr. Fisher said. He clicked something on his laptop screen. "But I still have to mark you tardy."

"Yes sir, I understand." April said. Mr. Fisher went back to the white board and explaining the numbers written on the white board. April payed attention at first but soon drifted off into a world full of olive green turtles with gap teeth and purple masks.

"Miss O'Neil?" April jerked out of her fantasy and looked at Mr. Fisher.

"Hm?" She said tiredly.

"'At a meeting, everyone shook hands with everybody else. There were 66 handshakes. How many people were at the meeting?'" Mr. Fisher repeated. _This sounds familiar...oh yeah! It's the same one as Donnie helped me with except a meeting! Not a party!_

"Twelve. In general, with n+1 people, the number of handshakes is the sum of the first n consecutive numbers: 1+2+3+ ... + n. Since this sum is n(n+1)/2, you need to solve the equation n(n+1)/2 = 66. This is the quadratic equation n2+ n -132 = 0. Solving for n, we get 11 as the answer and figure out that there were 12 people at the meeting." April said, repeating what Donnie had said almost exactly. Mr. Fisher stared at her in shock.

"Miss O'Neil, I was only looking for the answer, but that explanation gets you extra credit!" April beamed. This was going to be a good day.

April ran to the lair after school.

"Donnie! Donnie! Guess what?!" She ran into Donnie's lab, and flung herself into his arms. Donnie's eyes widened, before a light pink dusted his cheeks and he returned April's hug.

"What?" He asked.

"I got extra credit in math, trig, science and history today, all because of your homework help!" Donnie beamed.

"I doubt it was me. Your a smart girl April."

"No! I'm telling you you helped!" April kissed Donnie's cheek gratefully, not noticing the vivid shade of crimson his olive skin had turned. She pulled her schoolbag off her shoulder and pulled out her trigonometry quiz, proudly showing Donnie the red "105%! Great Job!" across the top. Donnie grinned.

"Awesome!" Donnie held up his hand and April, after carefully spreading her fingers, index and middle finger together and ring finger and pinky together, smacked his palm, giggling at her "three-fingered" hand. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she returned it and laid her head against his plastron. Donnie's face turned a shade of red that was so red it probably doesn't exist. After they finally pulled back Donnie turned back to what he was working on before April came in. April glanced at the orange liquid in the petri dish on Donnie's desk.

"More retro mutagen?" She glanced at him questioningly. He nodded.

"There's still so many mutants out there that need to be changed back. For example, the squirrelanoids." Donnie explained. April nodded.

"Donnie! Time for patrol!" Leo called from the common room. Donnie glanced at the clock.

"Woah. I didn't realize so much time had gone by!" Neither had April. She was shocked to see that it was already eight thirty. _It didn't seem that long..._Oh well. April gave Donnie a hug good bye, causing the turtle to blush again. Donnie walked out into the common room to join his brothers, and April decided to explore the lab. She found Donnie's centrifuge, which had a test tube with milky liquid in it. She debated on whether or not to check it out, then decided against it, figuring Donnie would find it a Mikey-ish act. She then went over and talked with-or at-Timothy for awhile, then her eyes wandered to the wall nearby and a certain photograph caught her eye. She walked over to it, gently lifting it off the wall. The frame was a lilac color and there was a heart in the corner. She looked at the picture inside the frame, and nearly dropped it in surprise. It was a picture of her and Donnie at the playground. Donnie was pushing her on the swing and they both wore huge smiles, and seemed to be having a great time. April smiled at the memory.

Suddenly, her tPhone rang. It was Leo.

"Hey Leo." She said, answering it.

_"April, we're on our way back. Donnie's hurt." _Leo said urgently

"What happened?!"

_"We got ambushed."_

"By who?"

_"Footbots."_

"Oh no...is he ok?"

_"He should be. We just need to get him home. Be there in twenty."_

"Ok Leo. Bye."

_"Bye." _

April hung up and started pacing the lab worriedly, hoping Donnie was ok.

**Me: *still freaking out***

**Leah: Next chapter will be in Leo's POV and contain a flashback going into further detail on Donnie's injuries. And I will be I my normal clothes. ^-^ Yay! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks for helping me out last chapter. **

**Leah: No problemo. *straightens black leather jacket* It's good to be back in my cool clothes.**

**Me: Where'd you get that jacket btw? **

**Leah: It's a Harley Davidson jacket. *smirks smugly***

**Me: I want one.**

**Leo: Why LF?**

**Me: Ahh! When did you get here?**

**Leah: A more accurate question is how long have you been standing there?**

**Leo: The whole time.**

**Me: Well, I'll tell you once I get one. Leah, how much did it cost?**

**Leah: um...this one specifically?**

**Me: Uh huh.**

**Leah: $150.**

**Me: Woah! You have money!**

* * *

**Leah: No my mom does. Now onto your story. We're making people impatient.**

Leo's POV

_**-flashback-**_

It started out as any patrol.

I was the only one actually patrolling, Raph was arguing with Mikey, and Donnie was being a grammar Nazi. I rolled my eyes at the argument. It was about whether or not horror comics we're a good read on a rainy day. What the heck got that started?

"I got proof!" Mikey said loudly.

"You mean have." Donnie corrected.

"Whatever. Yeah? Let's see this proof." Raph grunted. I heard a creaking noise in the distance. It sound robotic.

"Guys! Be quiet!" I hissed.

"No! I'd like to see this proof-" I slapped my hand over Raph's mouth.

"No! Really!" I hissed. Raph made an annoyed huff and pushed my hand off, opening his mouth to make a smart remark, then fell silent as footbots surrounded us.

"Footbots?! Awesome!" He twirled his sai and charged the first one, stabbing it through the head. Soon, the rest of us followed suit, stabbing, kicking and punching footbots like we were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Suddenly I heard Mikey scream.

"DONNIE!" He cried. I whipped around and saw Donnie, his staff lying broken in half next to him on the ground. He was clutching his arm, and a footbot was standing just behind him, the hilt of his katana hovering above Donnie's head, meaning he had just hit him in the head. Donnie fell forward unconscious into Mikey, who stumbled back to regain his balance. Donnie's hand fell away from his arm and blood trickled from what was thankfully not a deep cut.

Raph chucked his sai and stabbed the robot through the head, and the robot fell.

"Everyone, let's go!" I shouted. Mikey picked Donnie up under his arms, and Raph grabbed his feet. I picked up the two halves of his staff and we started to head back. I pulled out my tPhone to call and let April know. She picked up on the second ring.

_"Hey Leo."_

"April, we're on the way back. Donnie's hurt." I said, trying not to panic.

_"What happened?!"_ She sounded alarmed.

_"We got ambushed."_

___"By who?"_

_"Footbots."_

"_Oh no...is he ok?"_

_"He should be. We just need to get him home. Be there in twenty."_

_"Ok Leo. Bye."_

_"Bye." I hung up and ran to catch up with the others ahead of me. I hoped Donnie was ok._

___**-end flashback-**_

_ "April!" I called as I ran into the lair, tossing Donnie's broken staff onto the floor. She ran out of the lab, her hair hanging in her flushed face. It looked like she had been stressing like heck. That was unusual for her...she was usually so calm...well, more time to figure that out later. _

_ "Donnie! Is he ok?" She asked. I opened my mouth to tell her to get the first aid kit, when I noticed it thumping against her side. ____Thinking ahead, as always. __I thought, not meaning a word. April cared for all four of us like brothers, but never had the first aid kit ready when we called ahead with an injury, usually making sure that the injury was first aid kit worthy before destroying the lab to find it. What made Donnie any different? Another time._

_ We moved Donnie to the couch, stacking two pillows underneath his head, which now had a large lump on it from the katana hilt that knocked him out. His cut had stopped bleeding, but the blood had dried around it making it look much worse than it really was. April immediately started to clean it, and once the blood was gone, it didn't seem to be as bad as I originally thought. I went to grab the bandages out of the first aid kit, but April snatched them and started bandaging Donnie's arm herself._

_ "Get an ice pack Leo." She ordered with an authoritative tone. One that clearly stated, ____'if you don't do what I say then I will kill you.'__ I nodded and ran to the kitchen._

_ As I made the ice pack, I thought about April's strange behavior. She hadn't been noticeably acting different until Donnie was hurt. Suddenly, it hit me._

_ The stressing._

_ The preparedness._

_ The concern._

_ The demanding._

_ April likes Donnie._

* * *

_ April has a crush on my little brother._

_**Me: Leo knows April's secret now! Sorry that chapter was short, but Leo is just to good at putting the pieces of a puzzle together to figure things out.**_

_**Leo: That I am. **_

_**Leah: if you add the A/N it was actually a decently length chapter.**_

_**Me: Well...I'm not adding-**_

_**Angie: Help! *runs past, giggling***_

_**Mikey: Get back here! *chases, laughing***_

_**Leo, Leah, and Me: *sighs***_


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: What's black and white and read all over?**

**Leo: A newspaper?**

* * *

**Me: NO! A new chapter of True Love Never Fails! **

* * *

**A/N: Laugh at LeoFan's corny joke/ try to catch the Lego Movie reference!**

* * *

**A/N2: There was a lot of itallics in the last chapter. I am not sure why as the chapter on my typing program does not have near as many italics. Please ignore them for now, I will attempt to fix it another time. Thanks, LeoFan.**

Donnie's POV

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything.

I finally started to register a stinging pain in my arm and a throbbing headache. I slowly blinked my eyes open, immediately wishing I hadn't, because my desk lamp was shining in my face. April sat by my bed, a syringe in hand, unwrapping what looked like a small cut, but upon closer examination was deep and puffy around the edges. April injected the contents of the syringe into my arm, the sudden prick of the needle causing my arm to twitch. She looked at me staring at my arm and smiled.

"Disinfectant. I'm assuming the blade had poison on it." She explained. Suddenly it all came rushing back. We were ambushed by footbots and I lost my bo-staff. A footbot sliced my arm open with his katana and then gotten behind me quicker than I could react. The last thing I remember is the hilt of his katana crashing down onto my head and Mikey screaming. The pain...my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Poison..yeah.." I mumbled. I stared at April, who was discussing what Leo had told her about after I was knocked out, but I was so dizzy and queasy I wasn't paying attention. This was what I heard:

"Blah blah blah, weapon weapon noun, I'm so beautiful, I like you. Random battle talk, I'm worried about you, blah blah.." I stared into her blue eyes when I realized she said my name.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, 'Donnie, do you understand?'" She repeated. I grinned sheepishly.

"I think so..but could you go over the whole thing again? I wasn't listening." April rolled her eyes, but more amused than annoyed.

"Never mind Donnie." She smiled. "It wasn't important." I sighed in relief. I then tried to get up, but she pushed me back down and re-bandaged my arm, which stung with disinfectants she had placed on the medical wrapping. Afterword I tried to get up again, but was instantly met with lightheadedness and a wave of nausea. I swayed for a moment before plopping heavily back onto my bed, my head spinning. April looked at me...well more accurately three April's looked at me concerned.

"I'm ok...I'm ok..." I mumbled. April placed her hand on my chest and gently pushed me into a laying position.

"Sleep." She said, a warm smile on her face. I thought I also detected some more-than-sisterly affection, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. She kissed my forehead and my thoughts went all 'bleeeeehhh' like they do when she makes physical contact with me at all. I felt my face grow warm as she turned off my desk lamp and left the room, quietly closing my door behind her as I drifted away into dreams of redheads in yellow football jerseys.

-page break-

April's POV

I closed the door softly and walked into the common room where Leo was pacing anxiously. He looked up as I walked in.

"Is Donnie ok?" He asked immediately. I nodded and he visibly relaxed, sinking tiredly onto the couch. Mikey and Raph were nowhere to be seen, but raised voices from the kitchen told me where they were. I sat down next to Leo and picked up the TV remote, only to have Leo push my hand down. I looked at him curiously.

"What's up Leo?" I asked.

"A word? Privately? In the dojo?" He asked. Confused, I nodded and allowed him to pull me to the dojo.

"What is this about Leo?" I asked.

"You and Donnie." He replied.

"What about us?"

"You like him."

"Well of course. I like all of you. You're like my brothers."

"You _like like_ him."

How did he know that? I never told him that. Was I that obvious?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Number one, when we got back, you looked like you were stressing like heck."

"Duh, he's like my brother!"

"Your _sweaty_ hair was hanging in your face."

"...er...no comment."

"Secondly you were more prepared than you are when one of us are hurt."

"It sounded really bad..?"

"You were really concerned, and you were really demanding about what he needed."

"He was hurt!"

"You're never _that_ concerned April."

"I give up Leo. You're right. I like Donnie. But please don't tell him!" I looked at Leo desperately.

"Why not April?"

"I don't know if he feels the same way about me." Leo looked at me shocked.

"April, couldn't you tell before now?" Leo put his hands on my shoulders.

"Tell what?"

"April, Donatello is in love with you."

**Me: Leo will be in biiiigggg trouble when Donnie finds out he told!**

**Leo: *screams, runs past***

**Leah: Speak of the devil.**

**Donnie: LEO!**

**Me: Tsk tsk tsk...oh well, review please and let me know your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: I think Leo will be hiding in his room a few days...**

**Mikey: *skips past to Leo's door, knocks* Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Leo: For the hundredth time, NO! I'm trying to hide from Donnie!**

* * *

**Me: LOL! XD**

* * *

**-page break-**

April stared at him. "Huh?"

"I said Donatello is in love with you."

"Since when?" April asked, shocked.

"Ever since he first laid eyes on you."

April backed against the wall and lowered herself to the floor in confusion. She tried to make sense of the thoughts whirling in her head. Donnie was in love with her. _Donnie was in love with her._ She looked up at Leo uncertainly, but Leo had disappeared, allowing for no further questioning. In fact, at this moment, Leo was striding toward Donnie's room in an almost businesslike manner. He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." Donnie mumbled. Leo opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind him, and walking to Donnie's bed.

"Donnie," Leo started. "April likes you." He said. Donnie blinked. He couldn't possibly mean...

"Funny joke Leo." Donnie chuckled softly, not believing him. Leo looked at him seriously. "...You're serious?" He asked, his whisper barely audible. Leo nodded once. Donnie sat up slowly on his bed and pushed his blankets off. He stood, waited for the dizziness to pass, and slowly went over to Leo, grasping his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"April...likes me back?"

**-page break-**

**Me: Sorry this chapter is super short! I've been in school and such and I'm already failing advanced math so my fics might be going dormant for a few days...weeks...months...*nervous laugh* Either way, on a brighter note, after I finish this story as well as my others I'm planning a TMNT/Hunger Games human AU so that should be fun. Also if you go to YouTube and type in Leonardo D. Turtle YouTube Channel then the one that has a picture of 80s Leo is mine. Check out my latest video, and comment if possible. Its a trailer for my next fanfction after my AU I'm planning. **

**Yeah, so Sorry for any delays.**

**There's the review box.**

**A penny for your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Ok, some of you have asked why my last chapter was so short. I said in the author's note in my last chapter why and I don't feel like repeating myself...**

**Leo: move along you only have a few more characters left before you use up the limit you set up for the author's note.**

* * *

**Me: ok ok. Well I'll probably be wrapping this up soon, and then wrapping up my other stories, and then I'll be starting my Hunger Games AU. Which has a whole notebook dedicated to its planning. I'm about to run out of chara-**

* * *

**-page break-**

Leo nodded. "April likes you back Donnie. And...I kinda told her you like her." Donnie frowned.

"Leo why-"

"Donnie she likes you back so don't even start that." Leo said. Donnie closed his mouth. "She likes you Don. You know what you have left to do now." Leo winked. "You need to ask her out."

"Leo-"

"Oh come on Donnie. Even I asked Karai out-"

"And got slapped."

Leo rubbed his cheek, wincing at the memory. "Yeeeeaaahhh...but that doesn't mean that will happen to you." Leo pointed out. **((Emergency A/N: Yes I do STILL ship Leorai, I just thought it would be funny if Karai slapped Leo for asking her out. Carry on.))**

"But it could."

"It won't." Leo insisted. Donnie sighed in defeat.

"Ok Leo. I'll do it."

And with as much courage as he could muster, he allowed Leo to help him out of bed and into the living room where April was now watching TV.

-**page break-**

April's POV

-_2 minutes earlier-_

I walked into the living room and flipped on the TV. An old rerun of Space Heroes, episode 37, A Deadly Mistake, was on. The only reason I knew the title was because Leo constantly ranted about this one. It was one of his favorites, besides The Final Battle, which Donnie had managed to find online after he shut it off right after everyone but Captain Ryan had evacuated the ship. Leo had been totally psyched and had bear hugged Donnie, which I had found quite adorable. Just then I heard Donnie clear his throat and turned around to tell him to go back to bed, but saw he was leaning heavily on Leo and decided whatever it was must be important. Leo helped Donnie onto the couch and walked out.

Donnie shifted uneasily.

"Hey Donnie." I said brightly. "What brings you here instead of your bed where you should be because you're seriously hurt?"

"Lay off a little April..." Donnie murmured. "Please...I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away Donnie." I said. Donnie started to sweat.

**-page break-**

Donnie's POV

"Ask away Donnie." She said. I felt myself began sweating and unconsciously ran over the reasons why the body sweats. When the air temperature rises, one develops a fever, one is exercising, or when one is feeling anxious, nervous, or under stress. I was a positive for feeling anxious, nervous, AND under stress. A million what-ifs ran through my head. _What if she says no? What if she hates me? What if she laughs? What if she slaps me? What if..._

"Donnie?" She asked. I finally took a deep breath and spilled out my request.

"AprilI'velikedyouforareallylomgtimeandIwaswonderingifyou'dpleasebemygirlfriendpleasedon'thateme!" I said it all at once. April blinked in confusion.

"Say that slower...?"

"April, I've liked you for a really long time and I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend, please don't hate me." I said slowly, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. _Blushing. Usually happens when one experiences something to do with love._ April blinked. "Need I repeat myself again?" I murmured embarrassedly. April shook her head.

"I heard you that time..." She said. I looked away, embarrassed. But she wasn't finished.

"I wouldn't hate you Donnie...and yes I will be your girlfriend."

I looked at her in disbelief, only to be met with a face that was dead serious.

"Y-Your serious..." I stuttered. She smiled and nodded with a blush, and scooted closer. On a burst of bravery operated by the fact that she had just said yes when I asked her out, I tilted her head up underneath the chin and gently pressed my lips to hers, my face burning furiously. To my surprise and delight she kissed me back and didn't pull away. I entangled my fingers in her hair and out my other hand on her back, and she wrapped both of her arms around my neck. We stayed like that until Raph interrupted us.

"Woah. My little brother finally got himself a girlfriend." He said, smirking as we jerked away from each other in surprise. He chuckled and walked off without another word and April looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and hugged her tightly.

I think that this relationship will work out.

**-page break-**

**Me: All right. I gave you a long chapter to complete the story. This is the end of TLNF, and next I plan on giving you at least three more chapters on Raphael X Irma. The season finale took the last of my writer's block and now I have a major plot twist ready for you guys. And once I finish that one I'll finish the rest of my stories and then start writing my Hunger Games AU that will soon be followed by an AU of Disney's Aladdin that ELA gave me the idea for. Well, See you guys soon, leave some reviews and lemme know what you thought!**


End file.
